the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
|image1= |caption1=''I'm Goku, a Super Saiyan raised on Planet Earth!'' |row1=Adult Kid Goku Naruto's Outfit |row2=PlayStation |row3=Sean Schemmel (Adult) Stephanie Nadolny (Kid) |row4=Dragon Ball |row5=''Dragon Ball'' |row6=Manga }}Son Goku, not to be confused with Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball ''series. He would be playable in ''The Crossover Game. Trophy Information THE SAIYAN RAISED ON PLANET EARTH Bio coming soon... Son Goku's Legacy Official Media: *''Dragon Ball (Manga)'' *''One Piece x Dragon Ball: Cross Epoch'' *''Dream 9 Collaboration: One Piece x Dragon Ball Z x Toriko'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 HD'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag-Team'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum (Cross-Game Multiplayer only)'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N.'' *''Jump Superstars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''J-Stars Victory VS'' Unofficial/Non-Canon: *''Soul Calibur V'' *''Dragon Ball Evolution (Universe only)'' *''B.O.N.D. (Manga)'' *''B.O.N.D. X Dimensions Arena'' *''D.N.B.: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion'' *''Dragon Ball x Naruto: Storm Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Storm'' *''LEGO Dimensions (Fanfiction)'' *''Jump Stars: Ultimate Stadium'' Story Role: Goku's story is set during Dragon Ball Super, though his appearances from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are also included. The Goku from Dragon Ball Evolution is killed by Kakarot during the story... Rivals: Name: Superman, TBA Reason: VS Superman: '''Goku seeks battle from powerful opponents, and his heart jumps at the thought of fighting Superman, a Kryptonian whose race is widely believed to surpass the Saiyans. However, what begins as a friendly match soon turns into a fight to survive as the demon god Demigra uses his magic to brainwash Superman, turning him against the world. Goku, outmatched by Superman's increased strength, contacts King Kai to send in reinforcements while he holds him off... '''Connection: Superman: Goku and Superman have similar histories as they were both infants sent to Earth prior to the destruction of their home planet, were raised on Earth unaware of their histories, and later became the protectors of Earth after discovering their histories. Additionally, fans across both the Dragon Ball ''and ''DC Comics fanbases often debate which character is stronger, as both possess a high decree of superhuman abilities, and if chosen to be evil, could easily eradicate all life in their respective worlds. Both characters are also believed to have limitless strength, as Goku's power increases the more he faces the brink of death, and Superman appears to have no limit to his strength, as his powers grow more and more with each alternate incarnation of himself. Both characters also assume identities other than their true names, as Goku's true name is Kakarot, a name he accepts, though he prefers to go by the name Goku, given to him by his adoptive grandfather Gohan, and Superman's true name is Kal-El, and like Goku, he also answers to this name as an alternative to Superman, though his secret identity is Clark Kent, the name given to him by his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Current Status: TBA Adult Goku's Moveset Like Kakarot, Goku's overall moveset is virtually unchanged between variations, with the exception of his Dragon Ball Super variation, which features an entirely different moveset from his Dragon Ball Z variations. Normal Combos *'Neutral:' Goku punches with right hand, then does a energy pulse with left hand, and punches upward with his fist. Attacking while in the air, Goku does an outside crescent kick while spinning repeatedly. *'Forward/Backward:' If Goku moves at a normal pace, he kicks in front of him. If Goku is dashing forward, he does an elbow strike. The move is stronger when the player is closer to the opponent. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Goku do an hammer fist with both hands. Moving backward and attacking will make Goku do an back spinning kick. *'Upward:' Goku punches upwards in front of him. If using this in the air, Goku will do an aerial flip kick. *'Downward:' Goku punches while crouching. While in the air, Goku shoots Feet Kamehameha diagonally downwards hands first like a missile, and anyone who touches him will be powerfully meteor smashed. The move does two hits, both meteor smashing, with the second hit being stronger than the first and the first hit leading into the second. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. Smash Attacks *'Side:' Goku puts his foot behind him on the floor, then kicks forward in an arc. *'Up:' Goku quickly flings up his fist upwards. *'Down:' Goku forcibly pushes both hands on both sides of him, causing a ki force to "sweep" right above the ground on both sides. Special Moves (DBZ) *'Neutral - Kamehameha:' Goku concentrates his Ki into a single point between his hands and then thrusts forward to shoot out a powerful streaming beam of Ki. This attack can be charged, and the way Goku speaks "Kamehameha" reflects on how long it is charged. If Goku doesn't charge it, he will say "Kamehameha" very quickly, and as the technique charges, Goku will sound out each syllable individually, reciting the rest of the technique's name quickly if the attack is released before it is fully charged. The attack will inflict more damage if it is fully charged, however, charging the move leaves Goku vulnerable to opponents' attacks. *'Side - Ki Blast Barrage:' Goku can continually press the button to fire a series of Ki blasts, which deal slight damage. If Goku holds the button, he will fire a concentrated Ki blast which deals more damage. *'Upward - Instant Transmission Kick:' Goku teleports upward, similar to Mewtwo. If he comes into contact with an opponent, he will perform an upward kick, knocking them away. *'Downward - Meteor Crash:' Goku braces himself. When an opponent's attack connects, Goku will teleport behind them and perform a high-powered kick. Players can then press the attack button again to chase the opponent, then perform a meteor smash to knock them to the ground. Special Moves (Dragon Ball Super) *'Neutral - Kamehameha:' Goku concentrates his Ki into a single point between his hands and then thrusts forward to shoot out a powerful streaming beam of Ki. The attack can be charged, and will inflict more damage the longer it is charged, however, doing so leaves Goku vulnerable to opponents' attacks. **'Finger Blasts (God):' In Super Saiyan God form, Goku can fire multiple Ki blasts from his index finger in a quick succession. **'Burst Kamehameha (Blue):' In Super Saiyan Blue form, Goku will fire a quick Kamehameha burst, dealing decent knockback damage. *'Side - Dragon Rush:' Goku will rush toward the opponent and hit them with a barrage of melee attacks, before finishing them off with a quick Ki blast. **'Twin Ki Burst (God):' In Super Saiyan God form, Goku will charge Ki in both hands and fire them in opposite directions, allowing him to hit opponents on either side of himself. **'Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Rush (Blue):' In Super Saiyan Blue form, Goku will activate his Kaioken and perform a quick melee rush, ending the attack with a Ki blast. *'Upward - Instant Transmission Kick:' Goku teleports upward. If he comes into contact with an opponent, he will perform an upward kick, knocking them away. **'Warp Smash (God/Blue):' In either transformed state, Goku will teleport upward and perform a downward smash on opponents when he makes contact with them. *'Downward - Super Saiyan God/Blue Trigger: '''Goku will transform into his Super Saiyan God form when this move is initially activated, changing his moveset. Activating it once more will switch him into Super Saiyan Blue. He can then freely switch between God and Blue using this move, and holding down the button will revert him to his base form. Supers (Early Z) *'Angry Kamehameha:' Goku fires a one-handed Kamehameha across the stage, sending anyone caught in the blast flying. *'Large Spirit Bomb:' Goku will rush the opponents, triggering a cutscene if the attack connects. He will then fire a Large Spirit Bomb at opponents, which will be pushed back for a bit, before overpowering its targets and exploding. Supers (End of Z) *'Super Spirit Bomb:' Goku will launch the Super Spirit Bomb. If the attack misses all opponents, his Super Smash will end immediately. However, if the attack hits at least one opponent, a cutscene will play where Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, says "See ya later!", then thrusts his arm forward, causing the Spirit Bomb to explode, dealing a large amount of damage. *'Dragon Fist:' Goku turns into a Super Saiyan and punches forward, sending a small etheral dragon across the screen. Once the attack connects with an opponent, a cutscene will trigger where Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and performs another arm thrust, sending a large ethereal Shenron flying through his opponents, instantly taking them out. Supers (Dragon Ball Super) *'X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken:' Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken form, peforming a quick Dragon Rush. If the attack connects, a cutscene will play where he rushes the opponents, knocks them away, then fires off a quick Burst Kamehameha. In the midst of the attack, he will then quickly perform a Dragon Fist-like uppercut, sending his opponents flying. *'Ultra Instinct:' Goku transforms into his Ultra Instinct state, changing his moveset. He will remain in this state until activating his Final Smash again. **'Neutral - Limit Break Kamehameha: Goku performs a more powerful Kamehameha that can hit multiple opponents at once. While in the air, Goku will spin on his charged Ki before firing the Kamehameha in a quick burst, like in his battle against Kefla. **'''Side - Soaring Fist: Goku thrusts his fists forward, sending invisible shockwaves toward opponents, inflicting additional damage with each hit. **'Up - Meteor Crash:' Goku performs a quick melee combo on his opponents, hitting with a flurry of kicks and punches, before ending with a quick arm thrust. **'Down - Ultra Movement:' Goku will take a breath, enabling him to automatically dodge any attacks that are thrown at him for a period of 5 seconds. **'Final Smash - Godly Display:' Goku performs a quick melee rush at his opponents, knocking them around the stage before charging a large Spirit Bomb-like Ki blast and throwing it at them. It will surge in energy before exploding, instantly KO-ing anyone caught in it. Goku will revert to base form after this move is used. Taunts *'Up:' Goku does a few stretches and assumes a battle-ready position, saying "All right, let's go!". *'Side:' Goku charges his Ki and exclaims "I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth!" *'Down:' Goku will transform into different states, depending on his Variation. All of his transformations slightly boost his attack power. **'Kaioken (Early Z):' Early DBZ Goku accesses his Kaioken transformation. If he repeats the taunt, he can transform twice more, exclaiming "Kaioken!", "Kaioken Times 2!", and "Kaioken Times 3, hyah!", in that respective order. **'Super Saiyan (End of Z):' End of DBZ Goku will transform into his Super Saiyan transformation. He can also transform twice more to access his Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms. He will say "You've made me mad!", "Alright, let's go.", and "I'm going to hit you as hard as I can" with each respective transformation. **'Super Saiyan (Super):' Dragon Ball Super Goku also transforms into his Super Saiyan form, although he will only alternate between Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3. When he transforms, he will say "This is my Super Saiyan form" and "This is Super Saiyan 3. I can dial down my power if it's too much for you", respectively. He will only transform into these states if he is in base form. **'Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken (Blue): '''In Super Saiyan Blue form, Goku will transform into his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken state when taunting, saying either "I've been saving this!" or "Here I go, Kaioken!" after transforming. Animations *'Character Intro: Goku teleports on-stage with Instant Transmission then assumes a battle-ready stance, saying "I'm getting excited! No holding back!" *'Victory Screen: '''Goku stretches and stands up straight, saying "I can still fight. That can't be all you've got!". *'Losing Screen: 'Goku kneels in defeat, in a similar manner to the mission failed screen from ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Idle Animation (Dragon Ball Z): '''Goku's idle animations are taken from ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 ''and ''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'''Idle Animation (Dragon Ball Super): Goku's idle animations are taken from Dragon Ball FighterZ and Xenoverse 2 (for Ultra Instinct). Kid Goku's Moveset Kid Goku from Dragon Ball and Goku from Dragon Ball GT share a character slot. Despite this, GT Goku's attacks are identical to Adult Goku's, though at a smaller scale with less knockback. Normal Combos *'Neutral: '''Kid Goku punches with his right arm, then kicks with his left leg. If rapidly pressed, Kid Goku will rapidly punch at the enemy, punching fast enough that it creates the illusion that he has eight arms. *'Forward/Backward: If Kid Goku moves at a normal pace, he will perform a roundhouse kick. If Kid Goku is dashing forward, he will spin rapidly like a spinning top. *'Upward: '''Kid Goku will kick upwards. *'Downward: 'Kid Goku will swing his tail along the ground. Smash Attacks *'Side: Kid Goku will point the Nyoi-bo forward and extend it, depending on how long it is charged. *'Up:' Kid Goku will extend his Nyoi-bo into the ground, lifting Kid Goku up into the air. Anyone who touches Kid Goku will suffer between 3% and 10% damage depending on how long the attack has been charged. *'Down:' Kid Goku will crouch and lift the Nyoi-bo above his head before extending in the both directions. Special Moves (Kid Goku) *'Neutral - Kamehameha:' Kid Goku charges up his Kamehameha and then shoots at his opponent. *'Side - Jan-ken:' Kid Goku will shake his fist and then thrust it forward, randomly performing one of the three moves from Rock-Paper-Scissors. If he uses Scissors, Kid Goku will thrust two fingers forward and stuns the opponent for 2 seconds. If he chooses Paper, Kid Goku thrusts his open hand forward, launching the opponent. If he chooses Rock, Kid Goku thrusts his fist forward, dealing 18% damage. *'Upward - Flying Nimbus:' Kid Goku uses his flying cloud to fly upwards. *'Downward - Tornado!:' Kid Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack them. Special Moves (GT Goku) *'Neutral - Kamehameha:' Goku can charge his Kamehameha to increase the power and range of the attack, pronouncing each syllable on its own the longer he charges it. When fully charged, Goku will briefly transform into a Super Saiyan when the attack is launched. *'Side - Dragon Fist:' Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and rushes forward. If his attack connects, he will perform a small-scale Dragon Fist that rushes across the stage, knocking back any opponents caught in its way. *'Upward - Instant Transmission:' Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport into the air. If he makes contact with an opponent, he'll hit them with his tail, knocking them away. *'Downward - Afterimage Strike:' Goku braces himself, and when an opponent attacks him, he disappears and performs a kick, similar to Lucario's Double Team. Supers (Kid Goku) *'Great Ape Goku:' A full moon appears in the background of the stage. Kid Goku will jump off-screen and transform into a Great Ape that appears in the background. He can smash opponents with his arms, fire a beam from his mouth, and throw boulders at his opponents, inflicting a lot of damage. This lasts 10 seconds before Kid Goku returns to his normal form. *'Penetrate!:' Kid Goku charges and fires a one-handed Reverse Kamehameha at the ground to launch himself up into the air. Then, he shouts "I'm going to put everything I got into this punch!" and clenches his hand into an energy-powered fist. A silhouette of a Great Ape appears as Goku puts his fist forward and punches through his opponents, KO'ing them. Supers (GT Goku) *'Spirit Bomb:' TBA *'Super Saiyan 4 Goku:' TBA Taunts *'Up:' Kid Goku twirls the Nyoi-bo above his head and then points it forward. *'Side:' Kid Goku's stomach rumbles. He then rubs it, commenting on how hungry he is. *'Down:' Kid Goku holds the Nyoi-bo to his side, planting it on the ground. Animations *'Character Intro:' Kid Goku flies onto stage on his flying cloud, Kinto-un and jumps off. *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Costumes Adult Goku *'Turtle Gi (Dragon Ball Z):' Goku's primary and most iconic outfit throughout the history of the series. The kanji read on his outfit can be customized before battle, though the outfit is the same regardless of the kanji chosen. *'Reunion with Raditz:' The traditional Turtle Gi without shoes or an undershirt, as it appeared when Goku fought Raditz. *'Namek Fatiques:' The Turtle Gi after sustaining damage, as it appeared during Goku's battle with Frieza on Namek. *'Yardrat Gear:' Goku's outfit he wore when he returned to Earth, after training on the planet Yardrat. *'Time Chamber Training:' Goku wearing a blue Saiyan battlesuit similar to Vegeta's, as he wore during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Orange Jacket:' Goku wearing the orange jacket he wore as an alternate costume in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. *'Whis Training Gi:' The outfit Goku wears in Dragon Ball Super and Resurrection F, after training with Whis. *'World Tournament:' The outfit Goku wears at the end of Dragon Ball Z. *'GT Goku (Adult):' Goku's outfit from Dragon Ball GT, before he was turned back into a kid. Kid Goku/GT Goku *'Turtle Gi (Dragon Ball):' Kid Goku wears the red Turtle Gi given to him by Master Roshi in Dragon Ball. (Kid Goku only) *'Blue Gi:' Kid Goku wears the blue outfit he wore during the start of Dragon Ball, before meeting Master Roshi (Kid Goku) *'GT Goku (Kid): '''Goku as he appears in ''Dragon Ball GT, after being turned back into a kid. (GT Goku only) *'LEGO Goku:' Goku as a LEGO minifigure from LEGO Dimensions fanfiction. Though this costume is for Kid Goku due to the body style of LEGO minifigures, he can use any of Goku's movesets. Gallery Goku SGSS.png Goku Gold.png Ultra Goku.png Ultra Blast.png Category:Dragon Ball Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Licensed Category:Fighters Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game